<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>这份感情同花一样消散吧 by odaneo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426611">这份感情同花一样消散吧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaneo/pseuds/odaneo'>odaneo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FF14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaneo/pseuds/odaneo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在最后的结局来临之前，一个小小的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>这份感情同花一样消散吧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>光躺在床上，明明已经深夜，但是她怎么也睡不着。</p><p>为什么呢，自从见到爱梅特赛尔克的时候开始，无影有种熟悉又陌生的感觉，仿佛他们曾经相识，光无法记起来有关这位无影的记忆，这才是正常的，她没有任何理由会和无影有过除了战斗以外的过去。</p><p>应该如此才是，但是光心中空荡荡的感觉让她觉得很不舒服，她失去的记忆是什么，她的这份感情又是什么。</p><p>她闭上双眼，但是黑暗没能给予她想要的睡意，她又回想到初遇无影爱梅特赛尔克的那天夜里，她模模糊糊的看到一些记忆片段，是来自谁的她无从得知，但是她能够清晰地感受到记忆片段的主人，对着面前的青年想要诉说什么，但是喉咙却像是被什么给堵住了一样，无法发出声音。</p><p>记忆的主人不甘心，继续张大嘴巴讲着什么，可是喉咙处的异物感不但没有消失，还越发严重，甘甜的液体从喉咙里冒出。</p><p>是花蜜，光能够明白这个味道，就在最近她还受妖精们的邀请吃下了一大块花蜜做的糕点，那个虽然和糖浆一样浓厚却不腻的味道，清香的花香味道让光无法忘记。</p><p>果然，当记忆的主人缓缓松开捂住嘴巴的手后，一朵朵红色的天竺葵出现在她的手掌中，美丽无比如同鲜血一般，十分美丽。</p><p>为什么会吐出花朵，光盯着手中的东西思索着，面前的青年将手放在了上面，花朵变成了一块块小小的魔法碎片消散。</p><p>“因为混杂了别的杂念吗，没有把这个城市都变成花海真是太感谢了，你果然不让人省心”</p><p>记忆的主人听到青年不留情的话后抗议似的挥舞着双手，想要说些什么却只有花朵从嘴巴里冒出。青年长叹一口气捂住了她的嘴巴，“别说话了，你现在说什么我也听不到”</p><p>稍微有些冰凉的指尖抚摸着被花蜜染红的嘴唇，青年想说什么却又停下了。</p><p>代替指尖的是嘴唇被什么贴上的触感，青年将魔法柔和的送入那张盛开着花朵的嘴里，魔法形成的花瓣慢慢地消散，喉咙的异物感也慢慢消失。</p><p>被面具遮住青年的脸虽然看不到表情，但是从面具的缝隙中能够看到青年有着一双美丽的金色瞳孔。和青年带给人冷徹感觉不一样，十分地温柔。</p><p>温柔的让人心痛。</p><p>心脏仿佛被刺痛一般，光从记忆片段中醒来。她下意识的摸了下嘴巴，没有花朵流出来，也没有那个青年的温度，这是当然的，因为一切都是一场来自不知名人的梦，但是感觉却那么真实，仿佛是自己的记忆一样。</p><p>光觉得喉咙有些干燥，想要拿起床边桌子的水杯，却对上了一双熟悉金色的瞳孔。</p><p>和梦中的一模一样，但是让人感到十分地遥远。</p><p>金色眼睛的主人看着盯着自己的光，嗤笑道“伟大的英雄阁下竟然也会被噩梦吓醒......”</p><p>“没有混入杂念”光突然的插话让无影也有些诧异的挑起眉毛</p><p>“没有混入杂念，那些花就是对哈迪斯的礼物”没有去管因为惊讶而睁大眼睛的无影，光自顾自的继续说道“虽然的确是不小心变成从嘴里冒出来的呢”</p><p>光自己也不清楚在说什么，仿佛嘴巴是自说自说地动起来一样，哈迪斯是谁的名字她也不清楚，但是她总感觉自己现在的这份感情，这份不知道去向的表白，会像梦中的花一样变为魔法结晶，消散在空中一样。</p><p>一定要趁现在说出来才行。</p><p>意识逐渐模糊，强烈的困意让光听不清无影说的话，她最后给那个人留下一个笑容后就陷入睡眠。</p><p>无影沉默地看着光的睡颜，叹了口气，将紧握的拳头松开</p><p>“只有笨蛋会把花从自己嘴巴里创造出来”</p><p>一声响指后，房间里又恢复夜晚应有的安静，只留下一地的红色天竺葵花瓣。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>